Usuario discusión:Carlos96
Archivo:Lucario_mini.pngViejas discusiones: *Archivo:Charizard_mini.png Hasta el 27 de Marzo de 2010 *Archivo:Lugia_mini.pngHasta el 12 de Junio de 2010 *Archivo:Feraligatr_mini.pngHasta el 17 de Agosto de 2010 Bienvenidos a mi discusión MediaWiki:Commo.css y MediaWiki:Monaco.css Corregui un bug que tenian en vuestro CSS, aparte les acabo de agregar un codigo que hara que su main page no se mueva cambie de tamaño de letra o no manteniendolo centrado, si no les gusta solo tienen que remover toda la linea de "body.mainpage div.monaco_shrinkwrap" Cualquier duda o aclaracion ya saben donde contactarme --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:16, 14 agosto 2010 (UTC) :Lo que pusiste de los colores a cada user con poder esta bn pero... porque los asistentes naranja y no rojos como en la Plantilla:Asistente, así se podría poner el naranja de los Asistentes que esta ahora a los reversores. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 18:09 15 ago 2010 (UTC) : Torneo Baby! El Torneo Baby comienza ya! mira la pagina para ver con quien te toca!Recuerda leer las reglas , tiene 3 días para lanzar el combate, si ganas avisame acá, en mi discución.Coordina con tu oponente para ver cuando pelearán, si no puedes pelear en el tiempo que te he puesto avisame y veré que puedo hacer. Atte: La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 00:18 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo baby hola, nos ha tocado enfrentarnos otra vez ¬¬, solo que antes fue en el torneo sinjoh. bueno, ya sabes cuando puedas combatir, avisa. como somos los dos españoles no habrá problemas horarios... Juanan 11:32 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Cambios No vi ningun cambio en lo que te dije, el de los Asistentes no es rojo es un naranja un poco mas oscuro, no es para enfadarse ni ndada de eso pero... ¿podría ser un rojo como el ico de esta Wiki? Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 15:11 16 ago 2010 (UTC) :Oye, eres la BOMBA con lo de los colores, ¿como lo haces? Si me lo vas a decir entonces dimelo con este formato: en una de mis subpaginas, para que nadie lo pueda ver. O sino dejamelo en mi discu para que lo vea todo el mundo, pero... ERES LA LECHE con eso. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 15:48 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Oye Bueno, bueno ponte de acuerdo con tu rival, si el no tiene preoblema no veo porque yo los tendría.Asi que OK, PD:Sobre el premio x participar, te lo daré cuando termines el primer combate, elige ralts macho o hembra o kkirlia macho o hembra? La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 21:26 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Entrevista Necesito una entrevista para WikiNews. Necesito que respondas a estas preguntas: Describe a estas personas, con breves palabras. ¿Quién es.... *Ángel Arenas *Ángel Chico *Víctor Alfaro *Andrés Shertz *Franco Briceño *Denys Krylenko (Alecran) *Alán/Niko Rosende *Alex Westphal *Tú? <>~'<>'~ ~<> 21:47 16 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: Combate que te parece esta tarde a las 5? Juanan 12:00 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Oyie JP ahora es admi y burocrata,recuerda cambiarle los colores ;) I am... Can I help you? Your commentsEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 13:15 17 ago 2010 (UTC) : Jum, eso XD Ya lo he hecho yo pero algo haría mal que no se ha actualizado, revísalo please. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 18:11 17 ago 2010 (UTC) A elegir Bueno,ya decidi que pokemon darte.Puedes elegir entre un ralts macho al 1,un primeape al 61 y un hypno al 26.Te lo tengo que dar en el platino¿Vale?.Alex pokemon 12:06 18 ago 2010 (UTC) No hay problema.Alex pokemon 12:59 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Pokeymon Espero que te haya molado el simulador, pronto echamos una. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 14:12 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Veo que andres bonilla ya no se pasa por aquí, acaso lo expulsaron?. --[[User:Dark Rayquaza Shiny|'DANIEL']]~[[User Talk:Dark Rayquaza Shiny|¿'quieres algo?']] 22:44 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Garchomp... Buena, estaba mirando correspondencia ajena (XD) y miré que le preguntabas acerca de Garchomp a JP, es uber al igual que... me da manfinfla escribirlos todos, así que aquí te dejo una lista: http://www.smogon.com/dp/tiers/ Vicho, KiNgDrA LoVeR!!! 22:44 18 ago 2010 (UTC) : Exacto, Garchomp es uber desde hace tiempo, y ahora han vuelto a Salamence uber. Los combates suelen ser OU, o sea que puedes usar a todos los pokes menos los ubers, aunque yo juego también en UU (donde Hitmontop es importante) y en NU (donde Quagsire es importante xD). Para cualquier duda o un combate (por PO o DS) avísame y te paso el msn que uso ahora. Por cierto, dile a shiny que se baje el simulador ;) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 10:02 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Tengo una duda Todavía tengo una duda ¿la dialganobela se crea en una subpagina usuario o en un artículo? --[[Usuario:Cannonbolt13|'Cannonbolt13' ]] ·''' [[Usuario_Discusión:Cannonbolt13|'''Hablame ]] ·''' [[Especial:Contribuciones/Cannonbolt13|'''Lo que hice ]] ·''' [[Especial:Following/Cannonbolt13|'''Lo que sigo ]] 23:53 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Hola. Cuando se modifica MediaWiki:Sitenotice, siempre es necesario aumentar un número a Mediawiki:Sitenotice id de esa forma los usuarios que cerraron el sitenotice, podrán ver el nuevo mensaje. 14:41 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Carlos, me presentare,soy nuevo en la wiki he ido hido a ciudad murcidi y me enterado de dos cosas: 1.Se ke eres lider y kiero retarte 2.Se ke buscas un arceus,yo te lo puedo dar por favor avisame con lo ke seaSantiaguki 11:40 21 ago 2010 (UTC) A por el combate Dime la hora,tu codigo de amigo,y las reglasSantiaguki 11:45 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok Claro ke puedo mañana a las 5 y mi codigo es: 2279 0696 0520Santiaguki 12:33 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Bueeeno... La verdad no es trampa, pasas a la siguiente ronda, pero porfavor, trata de no usar legendarios, el torneo dice "Pokemones que estén en su primera etapa evolutiva" y los legenarios no evolucionan La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 15:40 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Sobre el combate Hoy va a ser el combate por tu medalla no??por cierto,donde vives,a ver si las horas no van coincidir,es a las 5 el combate recuerdalo P.D:Dime tu codigo de amigo,esperoSantiaguki 12:20 22 ago 2010 (UTC) El Codigo Mi codigo de heart gold es 2279 0696 0520 P.D:Enviame otro mensaje diciendo ke lo has recibidoSantiaguki 13:39 22 ago 2010 (UTC) He perdido Eres muy bueno,me entrenare y pronto lo volvere ha intentarSantiaguki 15:20 22 ago 2010 (UTC) 4º De Final Felicidades, has llegado a los cuartos de final del Torneo Baby, entra a la pag y mira con quie te toca, esta vez tienes 7 días para realizar el combate, si ganas, dimelo en mi discusión.Suerte!La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 00:13 23 ago 2010 (UTC) oye podrias acer para la novela el castillo rukario?Miraquetal 12:00 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Baby Nos ha tocado en el enfrentamiento de cuartos quedamos mañana para combatir?? Fran 22:57 23 ago 2010 (UTC) ok Mañana miercoles? no hay problema te estare esperando para combatir Fran 14:22 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Mi code es 0775 8982 1970 Fran El jueves?? no hay problema Fran 09:49 25 ago 2010 (UTC) ufff menos mal que pude arreglar un problemilla que tenia con el router al final podremos combatir por un puesto en la semifinal Fran 13:05 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Listo para combatir? Estoy en el wifi Fran no me desconcte hubo un fallo de conexion Fran a ver si el dichoso router no me falla Fran 15:30 26 ago 2010 (UTC) error de conexion a tomar por c_lo pasas tu de ronda el mierda de router no deja de fallarFran 15:34 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Joder es que desde que ayer me blindaron la linea los de la compañia me cortan la señal cuando entro con la consola Vamos a intentarlo una vez mas si se vuelve a cortar pasas tu ok?? de acuerdo tu ganas buen combateFran 15:51 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Liga PKMN Dos cositas. # No seas tan vago, no vale eso de decir "mira, el code está en mi página" porque se tarda el doble en buscarlo, así que lo copias y lo pegas allí, no te cansarás xP # Hay que poner el msn para evitar la inactividad de algunos usuarios. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 18:21 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: Por el simple hecho de que los demás me copian a mi, el cual no es tu caso pero bueno la otra vez vi a uno de esta wiki que se copio mi pagina con el mismo fondo, te prometo que le cambiaré el fondo y la letra en este momento. --[[User:Dark Rayquaza Shiny|'DANIEL']]~[[User Talk:Dark Rayquaza Shiny|¿'quieres algo?']] 19:35 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: De acuerdo, está bien :) <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 21:01 27 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Estos 2 días sólo me conectaré para contestar los mensajes, no me dejan coger el PC y lo tengo que usar a escondidas. hola ya me registre ayudame a acer ese torneo de wii,otra cosa no tengo que ofrecerer en el torneo.[[Usuario:Poder Electrizante|'El Poder']][[Usuario Discusión:Poder Electrizante|'Electrico']] 13:13 28 ago 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Archiva esto :) swampert carlos me parece que se lo pediste a charizard-1999 no a mi.Ademas solo tengo un swampert al 37 o 38.tambien le pediste un arcaine. P.D:Se esto por que soy very cotilla XDMiraquetal 13:29 29 ago 2010 (UTC) ya pero yo quiero que aiga un torneo de wii para poder participar yo i ganar premios tu puedes acer 1???[[Usuario:Poder Electrizante|'El Poder']][[Usuario Discusión:Poder Electrizante|'Electrico']] 14:10 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Tu Swampert.. tu pokemon esta en la basura,se me a quedado estropeada la tarjeta mal,y no me vale.No se si te lo podre dar...--cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 18:14 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Hare un programa En el noticiero los miercoles I am... Can I help you? Your commentsEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 18:32 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Feroz Corre y inscribete,se el primero,inscribete en el gran Torneo Feroz.Que lo Disfrutes,atte.: cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 19:59 30 ago 2010 (UTC) firma e intentado ponerle color a mi firma como pone en la guia(esa de dp)pero no funciona. por fa explicame como hacerlo enlazarlo en mi discusion Atte.Miraquetal 17:29 1 sep 2010 (UTC) AAAAAAA me voy a volver loco no puedo Atte.AAAAAMiraquetal 18:56 1 sep 2010 (UTC) firma seria Paco enlazando mi nombre i en azul Mi maestro enlazando mi discusion em amarillo y xD enlanzando MI NOVELA en rojoMiraquetal 19:02 1 sep 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias carlos ^^ a me e dado cuenta de que no enlaza a mi discusion es por algo??Miraquetal 19:13 1 sep 2010 (UTC) PKMN times Saludos Carlos 96: Disculpa, pero ayudo a franco por si no te haz enterado hasta lo anuncio en pkmn times, además de que me dijo que ponga la infomación desde ayer de paso ya me inscribi Carlos96. ---- Okidoki. --[[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'Mm... ¿si?']] 21:40 1 sep 2010 (UTC) firma gracias carlos ahora solo debo copiarla en mi subsecccion y luego en la cabina o dierectamente en la cabina?PacoMi maestroxD 08:01 2 sep 2010 (UTC) firma a ver como a salido[[Usuario:Pacobombaler|Paco''Mi maestroxD]] 14:37 2 sep 2010 (UTC).Lo mas seguro que me ayasalido como una m_a asi? 15:33 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Torneo Feroz Inscribete en el torneo feroz,hay muy buenos premios.Que lo disfrutes--cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף soy el reversor...¿O no te acuerdas? 11:29 4 sep 2010 (UTC) CX¡¡¡¡ te vengo a decir de ante-mano que en oct hare un Torneo llamado "Torneo Az" y talvez et inviteÇ(ya que solo podran ir los que YO invite) link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON link=User Talk:MASTER POKEMON link=User Blog:MASTER POKEMON link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON/Historia de mi equipoUsuario:MASTER POKEMON/Laboratoriolink=PKMN:Reversoreslink=Lista de Pokémon de la Tercera Generaciónlink=Noticias de Pokémon/El mundo de los userslink=Plantilla:Perfil de Usuario/uso En PKMN,el portal pokemon 22:04 4 sep 2010 (UTC) heyyyy cx , tendriamos de empezar el torneo de la liga ya empieza haber mucha gente Mini---kilu---marui 20:52 6 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: ¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum! Respuesta simple a tu pregunta (Citado exactamente de como aparece en la novela) AVISO: Cualquier usuario puede aparecer en esta dialganovela, simplemente hay que avisar a su creador (Poner un mensaje en su discusión o en los comentarios de la respectiva novela) comentando que pokémon quiere que lo represente ('Tiene que ser de la primera generación''' y no legendario) PLAZAS LIBRES: 2 PD: El pokémon que quieres que te represente no puede ser tampoco uno que alla sido escogido por otro usuario. DarkRayoX - This Is The Final Strike 13:30 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Chat Claro, obvio que lo conozco, aunque no me gusta mucho usarlo... porque preguntas?. Y perdon por no saludarte en mi llegada. Un saludo y disculpas: --El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 14:05 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Sorteo Entra en mi user,y en la seccion última estoy sorteando un poke.Inscribite,que a lo mejor te toca !.Saludos--cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף soy el reversor...¿O no te acuerdas? 18:43 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Proyecto en mi lab. Hare un proyecto sobre un "Mini equipo" ¿puedo? link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON link=User Talk:MASTER POKEMON link=User Blog:MASTER POKEMON link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON/Historia de mi equipoUsuario:MASTER POKEMON/Laboratoriolink=PKMN:Reversoreslink=Lista de Pokémon de la Tercera Generaciónlink=Noticias de Pokémon/El mundo de los userslink=Plantilla:Perfil de Usuario/uso En PKMN,el portal pokemon 16:46 9 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Te hace un combate? Un combatillo amistoso, ¿te parece bien? El Polo ¿Participas?' 10:54 11 sep 2010 (UTC)' 4000 ediciones Viejo, lamento haberte podido felicitar antes, es que no vi ._. bueno, felicidades y sigue así. Saludos --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 00:02 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Semifinal Has logrado llegar a la semifinal del torneo baby, felicidades, tienes una semana para lanzar tu combate, avisame el ganador en mi discución Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? Inscríbete! 01:03 12 sep 2010 (UTC)